


Tiny Kong and Toadette Fart

by AFartingPantsPoopingGirl



Category: Super Mario 3D World
Genre: Fart Fetish, Farting, Jeans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 05:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13206822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl/pseuds/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl





	Tiny Kong and Toadette Fart

Tiny Kong and Toadette were farting bassy farts that made such a stink in their pooped pants, the two gassy girls trying to see who had the bigger farts between them.

"Ooh yes, these farts are making me so aroused!" Tiny exclaimed joyfully as she watched her brown stained blue jeans puff up from the deep pitched farts she was unleashing.

"Tell me about it! Farting always makes me so excited!" Toadette gleefully responded as she was fanning the air from the rotten smell of her bassy farts, blushing in happiness as she wiggled her hips to make her farting more continuous. "Oh my!"


End file.
